ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in Pizza Planet
Arriving into Pizza Planet, Ratchet and the others figures out a plan to get inside. Genis: Wow... So this is what Pizza Planet is like... Clank: Not exactly the planet I was expecting.. Kiva: Clank, Pizza Planet is not an actual planet, it's the name of the restaurant. Clank: Oh... Terra: *giggles* Yeah, now that we're here, what's the plan? - Suddenly, Quorra teleported next to the group. Quorra: The entrance has a sensor that allows customers to enter. Due to small size, however, it won't be enough pressure to pass. Kiva: Well, maybe if we can get close enough to the door, someone else will open the door for us. Ratchet: Even if we could get through, Woody and Buzz still need a disguise. Kiva: Why not using empty cups? - Woody got back up with an empty cup on his head. Buzz: Great idea, Kiva. I like your thinking. Reia: (That's the same thing...he said to me..) Kiva: Aw, thanks. Quorra: May I advise Genis and Raine entered Pizza Planet in normal size? Raine: That'll be wise. If things get out of hand, Genis and I will keep an eye on Andy until we are making progress. Ratchet: Thanks, Quorra. - Quorra teleported back to the starship as the plan unfolds. Kiva: Alright, let's get going! - Returning to normal size, Genis and Raine opened the doors while the rest of the group quietly sneak through and sees Pizza Planet for the first time. Kiva: This is so cool! Terra: It sure is. Say Kiva, does this place remind you of something? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Really? Like what? Kiva: Well, it reminds me of my childhood. Reia: (This place? How?) Kiva: You see, I found a journey record and saw Ratchet and Sasha entered Disneyland to celebrate their victory against Tachyon. Ratchet: Oh, that's right. A lot of stuff happened there. Kiva: Yep, it sure did. - Suddenly, Woody just heard Andy's voice, who was next to Genis and Raine. Kiva: Well, there's Andy. Let's go! - Woody lured Buzz into the passage of Andy, but Buzz sees another spaceship and go toward there instead of towards Andy. Woody: Buzz! Ratchet: There goes his space instinct again.. Kiva: This cannot be happening to Woody! Ratchet: Raine, go for 'Toy-R-U: Plan B'. Plan A has failed. Repeat, Plan A has failed. Terra: Come on, we better find Buzz fast! - Ratchet and the group quickly finds Buzz inside another toy machine. Buzz: Who's in charge here? - The green martians point at 'the claw'. They stated that the claw chooses who will go and who will stay. Woody: This is ridiculous... Clank: We can't stay here, there is no time remaining. Kiva: Yeah, because of--- - Suddenly, Sid struggled through a game and is now headed straight for them. Woody: Oh no.. Sid! Ratchet: Kiva, Clank! Get out of there! Kiva: Okay.. Clank, let's go. - Both Kiva and Clank got out of the toy machine just in time as they came back to the group, while Woody and Buzz tries to hide inside. Reia quickly ran to Sid's backpack. Clank: Reia? Alister: What are you doing!? - Reia placed a tracker inside Sid's pack and ran back to Kiva in a record pace. Kiva: We're following Sid, are we? Reia: Unless you have a better idea.. - Kiva frowns that there's no other way to save Woody and Buzz from Sid. Reia: I know there's no other option here, but we can't risk scaring the people around us as monsters. Clank: I believe in Pizza Planet, we could mistaken as mascots if we return to normal size. Reia: Okay, that too. Kiva: Obviously... Sid: A Buzz Lightyear? No way! Ratchet: Reia, can you sense what's going in there? Reia: Yeah, Woody is pulling Buzz out of the machine and tries to break it too. Kiva: Well, he's trying to save Buzz and break free. Reia: Wait, something's wrong.. Kiva: What? Reia: The green martians.. They just keep pushing Woody up! Kiva: Darn it! Sid: Alright, double prizes! Let's go home and play... - Sid quickly ran outside and escaped as the gang followed his trail, thanks to Reia's quick thinking. Category:Scenes